Never Alone Again
by wiiandps3
Summary: What if Naruto met the Kyuubi at 10 after get beat up makes a deal with that help him get new friends even if it's all in his head.WARNING it's my first fic so you'ved been warned. narxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything of naruto

this is my first fic so if it has tons of grammar mistakes sue I suck at english I get lucky if I get a b- but don't let tha discourage you I'll try to make this fic as good as possible.

Chapter: Great I'm clinically insane

WAAAA

AHHHH

STO IT

STOP IT

PLEASE

STOP

Those were the words that was being screamed by a 10 year old Naruto right before he loss consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**You are such a disgrace of all intelligent life. Wait, I'm sorry if you failed a simple text like that for the third time then you shouldn't be consider an intelligent life form, but you are still a disgrace though letting those idiots beat you to a bloody pulp **." said a two blood red eyes that seem to consume all.

"Fuck you you son of a bitch and what the hell are you talking about and how do you know that I failed for the the third time and who the hell are you and where the hell am I and how the do you know all of that." said the frantic Naruto seeing as he just woke up to see water on the floor and bars with a pair of eyes and darkness

"**Don't you EVER, call me a bitch you go that, EVEEEERRRRR!" **yelled the big red eyes as they started to move closer to the bars showing the image of a red orange fox.

"Oooooo I just on a nerve didn't I, Kyuubi."

"**How did you know it was me?**"

"I guessed, now my questions."

"**I'll only answer them once so listen up. I, by that weakling Yondaime, was sealed inside of you and so what you know and see I know and see got it kid**."

Nods his head.

"**Kid I have a deal for you if I will give you five of my tails, but that might be to much for your **_**mind **_**to handle. Well it's a good thing you have four other minds to help distribute the pressure of my chakra**."

"Wait I have four minds?"

"**When you were five and all alone in the park seeing all the kids leaving with their moms and dads-**"

"That was every week you bastard."

"**I know, now shut up and listen, after that your mind made up some other personalities so you have someone to play with like imaginary friends, but instead of leaving they stayed with me for the past 5 FREAKING YEARS. They are so freaking ANNOOYING. You and those bastards will each gain 1 of my tails got it.**"

"Great I'm of the clinically insane, but whats in it for you?"

"**Whats in it for me? Well it's to complicated for you to understand I'll tell you when your older, but don't worry I'll make it as fair as possible. O and by the way you won't get your new friends until you really need it and you'll forget our little conversation as well so do we have a deal."**

"I get new friends, I'll never be alone again, you got yourself a deal."

"**Good see you in a couple of years... hopefully."**

END CHAPTER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well what do you think this is my first fic so youv'e been warn

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Friends

I do not own any thing so dont sue me no need for legal action

Hi its me again even though only 1 person reviewed im still going strong this chapter has some spoilers but its not really acurate so just to be warned well let the show begin

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 2: Weird Friends

Two Years Laters

"Well Pakkun, looks like we're late."

"The rain it stop along with Sasuke's scent."

"Well then I should get Naruto back to the village and in a hospital"

"Thats a good idea, well Kakashi I'll see you then."

Kakashi just nods as he picks up Naruto and lay him on his shoulder and started headiing to the village.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Naruto came to a sewer with water all over the floor and a cage in front of him with a note that said sealed on it. From the cage all he saw was a pair of eyes and grinning fangs.

"**Hehehehe. So you finally came in need of something other then my chakra."**

"What the hell do you mean?"

"**I know that you feel lonely right, I mean you just lost your best friend who you thoght of a brother. Not to mention the fact that he would kill you, his best friend, for more power and the hole that he put in your chest that you would've die of if it wasn't for me."**

"Yeah, but..."

"**O yeah I just remember, this is partially your fault since your strength excalated so quickly that he became jealous. And due to that jealousy he went of to get more power which made that girl you like so damn much cry right. So you are indirectly in fault for this whole thing. But don't worry you still have friends."**

"Your right it is my fault but you are wrong about one thing I don't have anymore friends."

"**No I'm right. You have friends from now on out your friends will be in your mind. You have a case of multi-personality syndrome. They should be here somewhere. Hey you little fuckers get out here and meet Naruto."**

From the shadows came four figure each looking exactly like Naruto, but with different expressions. The one farthest from the left had an expression of pure boredom. It was the kind of facce that only a member of the Nara's can make. The one next to him looked like he was thinking about something; he had an appearance of a braniac. Next to him, the guy looked like to have a really bad case of ADD(atention deficiet disorder), o what he just fell asleep. Probably has narcolepsy. Now the one next to the dude with ADD is now being help back by the other two saying "Let me at him let me at him let me kill em c'mon I know you want me to.", he probably has anger issues.

"**The lazy one name is Riku, the smart one is Re-ku, the idiot that fall asleep is Kaden, the one thats currently using Kaden as a punching is Kaen. Each one comes from a different trait that you have. Riku from your simple thinking. Re-ku from your the fact that sometimes that you get a good idea everyonce and a while so he got what little brains you got the rest is from me. The idiot sleeping is from you being hyper and case of ADD. The one who probably hates everyone came from your suppressed anger towards the villagers. When you are in the real world the will pop up and talk to people. Kaen and Kaden will get you in the most of trouble, it'll be fun watching. I will give each of you one of my nine tails each giving you a specific element. Riku you will be earth since you still and will probably snap sooner or later. Re-ku you will be water since your knowledge is as bountiful as the ocean and if you tell anybody that I'll eat you. Tell the sleeping bast- o your awake ok. You have lightning o he fell asleep again o well tell him it's since its just as random as lightning. Kaen well you are fire since, well what did you expect really . Brat you are the wind since thats all that remains."**

"Well Kyuubi whats in it for you then."

"**You are still to young to comprehend."**

"Holy crap this is taking long. Are you done talking because im getting bored."

At that quote Riku and Re-ku nod their to that while Kaen looked at all directions and falled asleep again.

"**Just one more thing. Naruto do you accept all of this?"**

" Yes, I do. The good and the bad. Well what are waiting for give us the chakra already."

When that was said red chakra started to seep from behind the cage as the Kyuubi chuckled. The chakra surrounded them all.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARRRRUUUUTOOO!"

"huh, Sakura, Baa-chan what happened, where am I."

"Hey stop calling me that you brat."

"O please will you just face it already, you are a old hag, you are 50 something years old so deal with it! You are so old that the only reason why your tits are so big is because they're sagging."

Tsunade was so shock that who she thought was Naruto had the balls to say that. After about 2 minutes of Jairaya's laughter from behind the door the sound of Kaen's skull being sent through the wall by Tsunade and again by Sakura. Once Naruto's body was healed they asked at the time-

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, exept for a possible concusion and maybe some broken bones, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama."

"Ok Naruto, listen, you just called me Tsunade-sama, their has to be something wrong with you."

"Theres nooothing wrong with jingle bells batman smells robin layed an egg the batmobile lost a wheel and the joker ran a way haha zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. O sorry about that really nothing is wrong with me I just made some weird friends on the way here."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

well heres the chapter I know its not that long but you deal with the cards you got right I ll try to update as soon as possible but I wont update untili get at least 10 reveiws

well r n r c ya


	3. Chapter 3: day at the hospital

Yes I know it has been a long as hell time and you will think that it will be a long chapter but I have something to tell you I am a procrastinator and only one person review and for that I thank you sharteeth well shall we begin.

XDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXXDDXDXDXDX

Chapter 4: day at the hospital

"Naruto explain what the hell happen. NOW!"

"Geez do you have to talk so loudly I was sleeping until you woke me up. Sorry 'bout that, my friends come and go. Baa-chan woke up Riku, hey you didn't throw something at m- oww that hurt"

"I'll stop when you stop now continue."

" Okay let me try to explain as best as I can let me think for a while."

10 minutes later

" Thats fucking it let me explain this shit. My name is Kaen, I'm the one that curses all the fuckin time. The damn fox gave Naruto five tails worth for chakra and for his body to stabilize it Naruto's mind came up with me and the other three fucktards. The chakra gave us complete and total control of one element. I have fire. Naruto has wind, Riku, he likes to sleep drink eat and do no work at all, has earth, Re-ku, the smart one of our band fuckin idiots, controls water, Kaden, the dumb bastard has the worse case of ADD EVER and narcoleptic and has a mind of a six year old, has lightning. Got it?

They just nod as they try to take in what they were told.

"Wow a lot has happened to you."

"Ero-sennin, Sannin-sama, DAADDY ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, hey, hey Jerkoff"

"Okay I get most new nicknames but the last one confuses me."

"You peep on girls a the time and write the books that dirtier than fuckin shit, now don't tell me that you haven't jerked around a few times."

Sakura, Tsunade and Jiraiya each had a different response to that. Sakura had a skin tone that looked a lot like Hinata when ever she was in front of Naruto. Tsunade wanted to vomit from how grotest that was and Jiraiya was in the corner in the fetal position not wanting to admit to what Kaen said.

" Can you guys leave I'm getting tired."

They all nod and started to walk off.

"Hey Sakura can you hold on for second I need to talk to you for a second" she just nods and sits next to him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Sasuke back. Kaen says he's not and for some strange reason Kaden is crying saying that he misses his brother. But Sakura just remember that I made a promise that I'll bring Sasuke back. Its a promise of a lifetime." at that time Naruto just passed out. Sakura just thought that Kaden took over for a second and when to sleep. She just smiled as she left wondering what would happen next.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPXP

At the hokage office, Tsunade and Jiraiya were discussing about Naruto's new development. Tsunade called in of the Anbu guards to go and get Kakashi and force him to get here immediately. And taking more than 5 minutes will not be tolerated. It didn't take long for Kakashi to get there. When he arrived Tsunade and Jiraiya filled him in on the events in the hospital.

" Well, how will you handle this Jiraiya, will you postpone the training trip?" asked Kakashi, while she pushed aside some paper work.

" No, Naurto will just get angry and I don't want to know what Kaen will do to me. He reminds me too much of Kisame, he's gonna be the death of me or some other unlucky bastard. Hopefully it's him and not me." spoke Jiraiya as he started to sweat at the thought of what Kaen might do and Kakashi and Tsunade just chuckled at the thought. " I'll just go along with the original plan with a few alteration."

"Like what ?" asked Tsunade a little bit skeptical about the alterations.

" Well I'll just simply make them masters of there respective element and help make them new justus that will suit their fighting style. And help each form a type of taijustu for them. I might have some trouble in making a justu for Kaden due to his lack of focus, but other than that, it should be alright though," told Jiraya.

"Well what are you going to do about the council members," Kakashi said while he read one of those famous orange books that Jiraiya wrote.

"For now it would be good to keep this a secret, Jiraya, you and Naruto can go on your training trip , just be careful and don't do anything stupid, got it,"

" Yeah yeah, I got it no trouble don't worry will your staring to sound like the mother of the five," joked Jiraiya. With that he left Tsunade to her paper work, to leave do the what he usually do. Look at hot naked women at the hot springs and Kakashi to do whatever he does alone. Probably re-read those books of his.

a couple of weeks later

Naruto was in front of the gate saying goodbye to everyone still in some bandages, alongside him was Jiraiya waiting. Naruto finally said his final goodbyes and left the village and won't comeback till the next two and a half years Jiraiya had now freaking clue that the next couple of years would be a long and dangerous one.

well heres the update I probably won't be updating for a while due to midterms are this week but don't worry I will be back and so will Naruto, Kaen, Kade, Riku, Re-ku and a mentally scarred Jiraiya. O yeah and a lot of jokes at Sakura all those Sakura bashers your welcome. Well c ya.


End file.
